


hanahaki [todobaku]

by yoongayforme



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Todoroki is Precious, Vomiting, bakugou deserves the world, both a bit out of character, hanahaki, happy end, im sorry, todobaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongayforme/pseuds/yoongayforme
Summary: bakugou’s sick. no one knows what’s wrong. todoroki decides to show up at his door.





	hanahaki [todobaku]

**Author's Note:**

> AGG IM SORRY IF THEYRE OOC PLS ACCEPT THIS TRASG

  
something was wrong with bakugou.

that much, everyone knew. bakugou was _loud_. these few weeks he had been absolutely quiet, only speaking when needed and that too with some sort of difficulty.

when asked why he was being excused so much, he'd simply reply with 'i'm sick.' and when someone asked why recovery girl couldn't fix it, he'd only offer 'she can't.'

eventually, the students dropped the topic. they were worried of course, because now the classes were unusually silent with no angry ranting and banging of desks and chairs. there was no bickering between anyone; _hardly_. everything had just changed.

and bakugou had too.

he avoided everyone. whenever someone would approach him he seemed wary, walking away without a word. he changed his seat all the way back to the classroom to avoid even being near anyone.

currently the blond sat on his bed, gasping heavily as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. today was one of _those_ days where he had gone remotely near him, and of course this had happened.

the taste of metal was present in his mouth, his throat feeling as if it had been ripped apart. well technically it had. if you're puking flowers and thorns that's what's most likely to happen, no?

there was a knock on the door and bakugou immediately felt nauseous again. his eyes shut in anger. _not again. not fucking again. why can't it just end?_

the knocking got louder and bakugou felt himself get annoyed. he couldn't exactly shout, not wanting to risk anything, so he limped towards the door wincing at each step he took. this did not feel good at _all_.

bakugou opened the door with great will power, eyes widening when he looked into two familiar eyes.

"bakugou, i wanted to—"

"fucking half n' half— leave." bakugou rasped out. it was as if a knife was repeatedly stabbing his chest. he hissed in pain when his windpipe began to get blocked up, feeling as if it was about to explode. the scratching started as well; the excruciating pain of the thorns slowly being dragged up his throat was unbearable, his mouth opening into a silent scream as he fell to his knees.

" _katsuki_ ," todoroki seemed alarmed, immediately kneeling down to grip on to the other boy. "what's wrong? do you need me to—"

he was cut off by the blonds violent coughing, breathing speeding up when he saw bakugou gag and have bile and blood come out of his mouth.

todoroki felt his hands begin to shake when bakugou hunched over the floor, body going rigid when he saw the first few petals come out. they were tainted red, falling to the ground along with splatters of blood. they came and came, not showing any signs of stopping, and todoroki watched horrified as bakugou began to choke up thorns, pieces of _flesh_ falling out along with them.

"katsuki, _please_ ," todoroki spluttered, not being able to do anything. he felt helpless, absolutely _helpless_. all he could do was watch as bakugo vomited, wailing now as the thorns increased and forced their way past his lips, silently pleading for it to stop.

" _shouto_ ," bakugou heaved, collapsing completely as he made another sound of pain, eyes watery. "leave, please just _leave_." he shuddered, putting a hand over his mouth in attempt to stop it.

"i can't, not when you're like this." todoroki insisted, reaching out towards the other. "let me help, i'll do anything, _anything_ to make this stop.”

by now he was caressing bakugou’s face, eyes filled with worry. he didn’t care if blood was dripping on his shirt, fuck he didn’t give a shit about anything at the moment. he just wanted bakugou to be okay.

“katsuki.” todoroki whispered, swallowing back the lump in his throat as he pulled bakugou to his chest. “i’m sorry.” he continued shakily, feeling the other still sobbing into his chest as more and more bile, petals and thorns came out. “i’m sorry i can’t do anything. i’m so useless katsuki, i don’t know how to help. i dont _know_ what this is—”

he felt bakugou go completely still, only tightening his hold when that happened. “don’t go, _don’t_ , please. i-”

“shouto,” bakugou coughed out, looking up at the taller. “do you— do you return my feelings?”

“what? what are you saying?”

“it’s stopped.” bakugou said quietly, eyes droopy. “hanahaki.” that seemed to be all he could manage to say because he started coughing even more after, wincing in pain.

“hanahaki?” todoroki mumbled, confused. “what?”

bakugou just hummed in response, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before his body went completely limp.

______

it was around four hours later that bakugou woke up, feeling much better than he had in _days_. well he was surprisingly feeling exhausted, but that didn’t matter. the pain was gone.

his eyes fluttered open as he groaned in annoyance at the brightness. there was suddenly a warm hand on his arm, a figure coming closer towards him.

“katsuki.”

the blond shivered when the voice reached his ears, not used to being called his birth name by anyone other than his parents. he squinted at the blob, taking less than a few seconds to realize it was none other than todoroki shouto.

“you fucking _asshole_.” todoroki managed out, and bakugou’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. did those words just come out of todoroki’s mouth?

“slow down there icyhot. that’s _my_ line. get your own.” he scowled, words not holding much bite. he was too tired for all of that. maybe in an hour he’d go back to screaming.

“hanahaki.” todoroki said simply, looking straight into the others eyes. “you had it.”

“yeah, what’s it to you?” bakugou responded back, looking away. fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , now he remembers. todoroki had seen him vomiting. he’d been a dumbass and told the halfie he had hanahaki.

“what’s it to me?” todoroki ground out, his usual calm facade no where in sight. bakugou heard himself gulp. “you could’ve died! do you _understand_ that? you could’ve gotten surgery and would have been rid of it, katsuki, it was that simple. why _didn’t you_?”

“surgery means not feeling anything for the person again.” bakugou growled out, lips pulled into a frown. “did you think i was going to be a fucking coward? avoid my shitty fee—”

“can you stop thinking about your god damn pride for once?” todoroki seemed to be really fired up, quite literally as well because bakugou could feel the hand on his arm getting warmer by the second.

“you don’t get it, fucker.” bakugou retorted, frustration clear in his tone. he looked away, already feeling the flush in his cheeks. “i didn’t want to stop loving that person.”

“i read up on it.” todoroki continued after a few moments, his tone much softer. bakugou still didn’t look at him. “if— if you’re okay now, doesn’t it mean the person loves you back?”

bakugou felt his lips twitch up, a smug look on his face. “yeah? does it?”

todoroki had seemed to have switched back to emotionless when he answered. “yeah. who do you like? we can ask them. you can live happily ever after.”

bakugou turned his head around slowly, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. “are you a fucking dumbass?”

todoroki tilted his head slightly in confusion, not understanding what bakugou was saying.

“oh my fucking god, i love _you_ , asshole!”

todoroki’s lips parted in surprise, disbelief across his face. “what? so i caused you all that pain? wait, i love you?”

bakugou shrugged, shutting his eyes. “guess so. probably realized when i was literally dying in front of you.”

it was silent for a few moments, and bakugou sighed heavily. ugh, now icyhot probably felt guilty.

“shouto.” bakugou said firmly, eyes still shut. “if you blame yourself i swear on my life i will never speak to you again. it’s not your fault. the pain was worth it.”

“worth what? _me_?” todoroki scoffed, looking down at his lap.

“yeah, you.” bakugou confirmed, taking todoroki’s hand into his.

“and you’re absolutely mistaken if you think i’m letting you go after this.”


End file.
